Tassadar quotations
The following is a list of quotations from Tassadar. Interactions Standard ;Kerrigan *"It has been a long time, oh Queen of the Zerg." *"Yes. You radiate a purple glow now. How very different." ;Murky *"Curious. What are you?" *"You must let go of your hatred, young one. Vengeance is not the way." ;Zeratul *"Once more we are called to battle, Zeratul." *"Adun Toridas, Zeratul." Mecha skin ;Kerrigan *"How much longer do you think you can keep up this fight?" *"I do not know you, alien creature. Yet somehow I doubt that." ;Murky *"Detecting unknown species. Identify yourself, minuscule one." *"Error: Translation not found." ;Zeratul *"The battle awaits us, my strange ally." *"I believe you have misidentified me. Also, what's an Adun?" Kills Standard ;Brightwing *"And just what are you supposed to be?" ;Kerrigan *"To defeat a swarm, tear out its heart." ;Raynor *"I am sorry, friend Raynor." ;Tassadar *"A poor imitation." ;Zeratul *"Forgive me, old friend." ;Zerg (Abathur, Anub'alisk, Zagara, The Butcherlisk) *"Aiur will be restored, abomination!" Mecha skin ;Brightwing *"Thank the maker there's no Kaijo Brightwing." ;Kerrigan *"Alien queen exterminated." ;Raynor *"I emerge victorious!" ;Tassadar *"That life form almost looked like me." ;Zeratul *"Hmmm. Familiar, and yet..." ;Zerg (Abathur, Anub'alisk, Zagara, The Butcherlisk) *"Alien threat eliminated." Clicked Standard *"Yes, Executor?" *"Your will." *"I have no time for games! Oh, all right, but just one more match." Mecha skin *"Yes, Commander?" *"You orders?" *"Interlock activated. Dyna-therms connected. Megathrusters are go!" Humorous These lines can be heard if Tassadar is clicked repeatedly. References made within the lines are linked to the point of reference: Standard *"And you thought orcs had large shoulderpads." *"I have never tasted death, and since I have no mouth, I do not expect to." *"We must call for aid! Executor, bring up the reavers!" *"What? What do you mean we don’t have reavers anymore? Then... Send the dragoons!" *(sigh) "Then what do you suggest? What’s a void ray?" *"Videogames have advanced so much since StarCraft I, I can hardly even make out the pixels anymore." *"Once you go Dark Templar, you never go back." *"Thinking back, perhaps I should have purified Mar Sara." *"En Taro... Me." ("In honor of... Me)." *"Here is my number. Khala me, maybe." *"Never underestimate the will of a Templar. It is known to be... Quite strong." *"Despite what you've heard, psionics are not "space magic". They're, like, totally different!" Mecha skin *"Primary purpose: Elimination of the Kaijo threat. Secondary purpose: Looking really damn cool!" *"My chief designer was a fan of an ancient game called StarCraft. I hear it's pretty good." *"Freedom is the right of all sentient beings... Except for Kaijo Diablo. That guy deserves to die!" *"I often question why I was designed... With a cockpit. Did someone expect a little man to ride around in my back?" *"People keep asking me if machines really feel, and all I can think is, 'Can humans really compute?'" *"That reminds me, I should call my motherboard." *"I come from a world where monsters destroy entire cities, and the only things that can defend against them are giant sentient robots. It's... Less fun than it sounds. Trust me." *"Bah weep gragnah weep nini bong! It's a - what? What do you mean, Illidan did this joke? The elf? That does not compute! I AM THE ROBOT!" *"Come on, Blizzard! Transforming Mecha Tassadar - you know you want to make it!" *"Transforming into a jet: awesome! Transforming into a gun: dumb!" *"Accessing mecha-Khala." (static, chatter) "Mom, get off the line!" *"Domo arigato, Mister... ME!" Heroic Abilities Shared *"Barrier formed!" *"Force wall!" Standard *"Tauras!" (?) *"Halt!" *"Void and Khala as one." *"The twilight is upon us." Mecha skin *"Force wall deployed!" *"Not on my watch." *"Power Overloading!" *"Archon transformation complete." Category:Quotations